Letters
by Firenze26
Summary: People say that you should not judge a book by it's cover but most always judge a book by it's cover. This story explores the views and opinions hidden from the public's eyes. Awful summary I know but hopefully you will like the story.
1. Summary and Author's Notes

**Summary:**

**Things are not what they seem to be**

Most people see things as they are, they don't bother to see what's underneath, what's the back-story. People claim that they see what's underneath but the truth is they don't. As hard as it may be to believe that fact, it's the truth, most people really don't see what's underneath but a few does, this people might be friends, bystanders, family even enemies and rivals but they saw what's underneath the underneath. This few people help wrote this anthology about the people that are not what they seem to be. Enjoy.  
Warning: Might trigger negative thoughts which may lead to negative actions. Read at your own risk.

**Author's Notes:**

**The contents of the letters varies, sometimes is angst-y, sometimes it's romantic, sometimes it's tear-jerking and other times it will be touching. Hopefully you'll like the story. This is a massive crossover, in a way, It will touch stories from Negima to Naruto and Percy Jackson to Harry Potter.**

**Firenze26**


	2. 1 Mikan Sakura (Gakuen Alice)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the characters and where they came from, be it anime, cartoon, manga or whatever. They're owned by their respective creators, I only own the OC's that I will use as a medium or as the describer. I do not earn anything except the satisfaction or disappointment that I feel when someone likes, hates, follow or favourite me or this story.**

Mikan Sakura** (Gakuen Alice)**

I've only known Mikan for a few years but she became my confidant and vice-versa because I knew that beneath her happy-go-lucky smiles and cheerful personality is a lonely girl who understand losses. her best friend for some time. As short as it may be, that loss changed her. To most people they wouldn't see the change but to those who tried to get to know her and succeeded, they would see the dimming of her eyes, the sadness beneath her smiles and the cold loneliness that she exuded.

I think that it's not their fault, afterall when I found out I was baffled, of course. I mean who would believe that the Sakura Mikan was a lonely girl but as she confided her feelings and worries, I became convinced that it was the truth. Afterall, she was told that her parents were dead and yet suddenly she discovered that her mother was alive and a criminal. I still remember the sorrow behind her eyes as she came back to class with a fake cheerful shell saying "I'm OK" , it was sad to see that. Not her fake smiles, not her fake happiness but her inability to show her true feeling to her 'closest friends'.

I know that they are there for her and they had her back but still, she should be able to confide with them and share her secrets with them. To me, it's quite ironic that her best friend, Hotaru Imai, showed more of her true emotions to people than Mikan. I mean seriously, she was called Ice Queen and Mikan was called a Baka (And to those who don't know what baka means, it means idiot) but I know that Hotaru's heart is in the right path because I know that Hotaru, unconsciously, likes to see Mikan smile with genuine smiles which happens a lot when they're hanging out.

I'm happy for Mikan and Hotaru for being friends with each other and having that bond. I might just be a bystander to their friendship but I'm still happy that I helped solidify that friendship.

Another thing that slightly angers me is Mikan's inability to show her true intelligence casually. Her true intelligence is not in book smarts or street smarts but her deductive and reasoning abilities are higher than most her age. I wouldn't call her a genius but why don't she show her intelligence, I mean sure she shows it every now and then but still, it angers me to know that she is smarter than she lets on and yet she doesn't show it to anyone. The way her eyes darken every time she's called a baka because she pretends to be a complete baka hurts me. Sometimes, I wish that she didn't confide with me and show her true personality whenever we hang out, which is few and far between but still, just knowing that she pretends in front of her friends, hurts me.

Hell, the only thing that hurts more than this was when I found out that she pretends even with her own family. It's sad that she had to pretend with someone who is supposed to be with her but I can't complain after all I lied to my parents that I was going to a boarding school for kids who are good in acting and music. My parents believed it and I'm glad for it but it pains me to lie to my parents because I know that they wouldn't accept me if they know that I have an alice(And to those who don't watch Gakuen Alice, it's basically a super power or ability like flash's super speed). I want to help her break from her shell and show everybody her true personality but I can't do it even though I tried.

Although, I'm happy that her hard shell is slowly disappearing and her true personality is slowly revealing itself, it saddens me that it needs to be triggered by pain, suffering, grief and betrayals. How can a person not even reaching her twenties suffer that much pain? I'm ashamed that the only thing I could do is listen to her because frankly, I don't know how to help her. I try my absolute best to emphatise with her but I've never hidden myself behind a shell so I don't know how to help her and for that I regret.

-Momochi Ryoko **(Or Ryoko Momochi to Western people)**  
Alice: Voice **(She can lie and people will believe her making her quite a good actor)**

**P.S.**

I met her a few years after graduation and she thanked me for listening to her and I asked why. After all, I just listened to her because I didn't know how to help her. She just smiled at me, a genuine smile, and said "You were there for me and that was already enough for me to thank you. Your one of my friends and my closest confidant that listened to my problems a few years back how can I not thank you?"

_**Remember:**_

_**"Sometimes a single action can change someone's life" -Anonymous**_

**Author's Notes:**

**Hey guys and girls. I just want to try my hand on emotional pieces of writing, did you like it? If anyone wants to give an anime, cartoon or whatever character. Send me a pm or a review and I will try to research that character and try to make something like this for them.**

**P.S.**

**It might take me more time to write a chapter about a character I'm not familiar with so please bear with me.**

**P.P.S.**

**BTW, where am I going to put this because I honestly don't know where to put this.**

**-Firenze26-Guardian of Fire**


	3. 3 Kyuubi (Kurama)

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own the characters and where they came from, be it anime, cartoon, manga or whatever. They're owned by their respective creators, I only own the OC's that I will use as a medium or as the describer. I do not earn anything except the satisfaction or disappointment that I feel when someone likes, ****hates, follow or favourite me or this story.**

Kyuubi** (Naruto)**

Kurama or Kyuubi or the nine-tailed, whatever you want to call him was demon, in his actions and his biology. He was a cynical, arrogant ass and I know that. I've only met him in the last few moments in my life but in those few moments, I got a glimpse of his hidden personality, his caring and kind side. Now, I know that most people, demons or organisms or constructs will think that those are two words that don't describe him at all but I know and a few people or whatever knows that behind his cynical, shrewd and sadistic mask is a demon who let a tear out during the Sage of Six Path's death.

He was sealed into me a few years or maybe decades after the Sage's death, I was his first Jinchuuriki. Most people believe that Mito Uzumaki was his first Jinchuuriki but the truth is, the Kyuubi is first sealed in me. I was the only son of a humble farmer and a chef so when I heard a voice in the back of my head I thought that I was going crazy but my Father sat me down and told me the truth, he said that the Kyuubi was sealed into me by Satoshi Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki's great-grandfather, on the day of my birth.

I was shocked, who wouldn't be shocked when you're told that you had a demon sealed into your gut by some man who isn't even related to you but after a few years I became more mature and I accepted the idea of being the container of a demon. I tried to connect or just talk to the Kyuubi and at first he just insulted me, told me that I was pathetic and weak and I was compared to most people because I was only a teacher at the local school. I might have chakra, large amounts I was told, but I didn't want to become a ninja because I wanted to be a teacher. I had a short temper when I was young so when I heard him insult me, I insulted him back and told him that he was a giant fur ball and as the words fell out of my mouth I remembered that I was talking to a demon fox. I closed my eyes and waited for inevitable but all I heard a menacing, opening my eyes I saw the Kyuubi wearing an impress smirk and he told me that he was impress that I had the gall to insult him.

At that time, I didn't know that that event would start a beautiful friendship between us.

He told me of his past and I shared with him my past, we became closer and when I was 45, we became brothers in a way. And then the worst day of my life happened.

**Explosions.**

That was all I heard as the war started.

**Screams.**

That was all I heard as it continued.

**Deaths.**

That was all I see as the war ended.

I've been fatally stabbed and I could feel death approaching. In the back of my head, I heard the Kyuubi scream before I felt intense pain from my gut, spreading to my hand, my feet and lastly my heart. I'm breathing shallowly but I tried with all my remaining energy to look up and I saw the Kyuubi staring at me with tears. I gave him a smile and said good luck as I saw the ninjas approaching. He gave me a sad smile in return and left with giant footsteps that shook the land.

My grandson is writing this, I want him to give this to the next Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi so they would understand that Kyuubi may be a demon but he is not a mass of destruction. He's capable I know but he is not just a mass of destruction, he is also a great friend and brother.

Sincerely  
-Honda Shigeru **(Or Shigeru Honda to Western People)**  
The real first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi

**P.S.**

I'm dying now and if my grandson follow my wishes then good luck, fellow Jinchuuriki because the life may be tough but I know that you can get through this.

_**Remember**_

**_"Don't judge a book by it's cover" -Anonymous_**

**__Author's Notes:**

**Summer is ending and the school year is beginning so I cannot promise that I will update all of my stories. I also want to say that I'm suffering from writer's block so I'm struggling. Just PM me or comment if you want a specific anime character to be used in this story. Hope you like this chapter.**

**-Firenze26-Guardian of Fire**


End file.
